A dream comes true
by AnnShiro
Summary: Sora had a dream about a model he saw on the posters in town,what he didnt knew that his dream is going to come true.   rated m cause of lemon,and some blood


**Dream comes true**

**Contains lemon, and some of sora s blood **

**Disclaimer-I own soras dream 8D**

_"Ah Sora! I love so much" he kissed my lips softly but passionately As he played with my hard erection, it was an unbearable pleasure._  
><em>My mind went black with need, I wanted him, no. I needed him in me.<em>

_"Sora!" the man pushed his (not small at all) cock into me, making me scream with both pleasure and pain._  
><em>"m-move" the man above me started to thrust himself Into me hitting my sensitive spot again and again.<em>

_ His skillful hands quickly stroked my hardness_

_"-!" I came into his hand and my stomach, the man Followed me and released himself deep inside me._

_I looked down, blood. It s all saw, my stomach, hips and legs, were covered in blood._

I jumped, 4:35 so early, and that dream again!

I Shook my head and looked under the blanket, no blood, only a painfully hard organ I had this dream over and over for a week, since I saw that guy on the new clothing store poster: long silver hair, aquamarine eyes, perfect smile and beautiful body.

Someone I knew nothing about, not even his name It s hard to admit, but I fell in love with that man _it makes me gay huh?_

I shook my head and reminded myself my mother's words "love has no gender or age, you re free to love whoever you want" But I guess this love was still impossible, there is no chance that a model, like Him will ever date someone like me, a simple waiter at a small restaurant.

I finally forced myself to get out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take care of my little problem. I turned on the water and took my pajama off.i let myself calm down from my high and got out of the shower. didn t realizing it was already half past 7 I wore something and ran to the restaurant I worked at hoping not to come too late , lately there were lots of costumers Maybe because of the holidays...

_ it's so nice to have someone to spend it with.._

No! No! No! it s not the time to think about it!I looked at the new poster that showed that lovely model Kissing a girl and I suddenly felt my heart aching, even thought it was only a poster...

A sigh left my mouth as I entered into the restaurant to see the place crowded with hundreds of people holding their cameras

"Oh sora! Just in time, lead this young man to the private region please" Tifa asked me

"o-ok" I wondered who is there that so many people were here

"This is sora, He will lead you away from these people. Riku I hope you ll enjoy at this restaurant" Tifa was talking to someone who was hidden behind another man.

Oh my god. So his name was riku,and I have to admit thar he sure looked much better in reality!

I was sure that my heart will explode at this moment, It was him!  
>My face lit up as I shook his hand and leaded him to our private region in the restaurant.<p>

"Thanks, you really saved me. I sure own you" _so love me_ how much I wanted to say it...  
>But I knew I couldn t. I was sure he had a lover already.<p>

"Are you single?" I asked without thinking as he nodded

"I don't want be loved,and ill do what i can to prevent it" he said . I was about to confess my feelings,not hearing what he said earlier.

"So you have a crush on me huh?" it left me speechless, the guy knew knew i loved him even before i spoke.

"Well, what would you want to order?" I asked, my face still flushed I was sure I saw him smirking.

"the sweetest thing you have here" he said Smiling, his smile was so beautiful I hardly managed restrain myself from touching his hair, face, body...

"O-Ok" I went to the kitchen to bring him double chocolate ice cream cake with vanilla cream and strawberries.

"Here you go" I handed him the cake and he chuckled.

"I didn t meant to this, I wanted the most sweet thing" he said huskily into my ear

"T-then what do you want?"

"You" was his simple answer.

I fell down to the floor, just near the cushion we was sitting on

"m- mm me ?" was all I managed to say before his hand grabbed mine as he drew me closer to himself. At that second, I couldn t even think properly, nothing came to my mind.

_It's like my dream is coming true._

I looked at those aquamarine orbs before closing my eyes realizing that I'm waiting for him to kiss me. His lips, warm and soft crushed with my.

"I'm sorry "was all he said before driving his tongue into my mouth which I gladly accepted. He was had a taste of a cherry in his mouth, and it made me want more and more.

"that is sure the sweetest thing in the place" he grinned playfully making me blush even harder if it was even possible.  
>"R-Riku" I gasped under his touch. He leaned and kissed ne again while his other hand was unbuttoning my shirt. His touch was like feathers. I suddenly felt light headed when Riku kissed my neck, collar bone and stopped on my nipple to suck it.<p>

_I still couldn t believe my dream was coming true._

My heart was beating way too fast, and all my blood rushed down to my member. Everything because the male I fell in love with. His lips went down to my navel, and lower...

He leaned ne on the floor and unzipped my pants torturously slow.

"I hope you're ready" he whispered and took off the rest of my clothes making me shiver at the cold air hitting my hardness.

And then all my thoughts left my body; his lip touched the tip of my cock, licked it, and before I could even realize my whole erection was in his mouth. I must admit; it felt incredible! He pinned me so I wont buck into him and kept sucking. I never moaned so loudly.

I'm pretty sure that this whole restaurant could hear my pleasure. The man took 2 fingers and pushed it into my mouth so ill coat them good before I came, Riku withdrew himself from me and pushed one of the fingers into me making me hiss with the uncomfortable feeling.

"P-Please" I begged, he was torturing me. I wanted him, not his fingers. Second finger was added. I gasped trying to adjust to the feeling of him scissoring me and then it happened, he took off his fingers and placed my face near his erection.

"suck it" he smiled innocently and I did so. Looks like I did well because he was moaning huskily and arched his back.

"I want you... inside me" I moaned shamelessly as he pinned me to the floor again making me shiver at the feeling of his size inside of me. I screamed from the pain, sharp like a knife but filled with pleasure at the same time.

_I still couldn t believe my dream is coming true._  
>"Can I move?" he asked me and I nodded. The sensation was impossible to describe.<br>"Sora!" the man above me moaned as he shoved himself deeper hitting my sweet spot what made me to see stars from the strong pleasure. His thrust became stronger and hardly could hold it any more.

"Ri...Ku I... Ah... cant... I'm" I didn't manage to finish as I released,moaning his name He followed me and released himself deep inside and collapsed on top of me.

we were lying like that for a few minutes ... "I love you" I sad without thinking, he looked at me and sighed. Riku started to dress up and I followed.

Suddenly everything went black when I woke up I saw blood.

_So my dream really came true, and this time...I didn't want to believe it._

I was lying in a puddle of blood. An incredible and sharp pain appeared with every breath. Looks like he really couldn't stand love I whispered to myself as my eyes clothed.

the last thing past my mind was that i still love him.

-Normal POV-  
>Breaking news! A murder attempt at the kiseki restaurant!<p>

The victim is a teenager who was confirmed as a servant. The murderer is unknown.

The only clue is the massage written on the wall "You were supposed to hate me after this".

No one was at the place to confirm anything about the murder attempt.

The victim is currently in a local hospital. No one knows if he will survive or not.

Riku looked at the news that were running on every television in the city "another idiot" he sighed to himself as he continued to walk...

* * *

><p>I really should go to hell for that!<p>

Read and review please.~

I want your opinion on my first story^^


End file.
